Toa
The Toa, also called Masters and later, Uniters, were warriors summoned by the Protectors using the Mask of Time to save Okoto from Makuta and his minions. Each Toa had powers corresponding with their element, and each had a Mask of Power which gives them direct control over their element and a related second ability. They also had weapons, which, in their Master forms and in certain Uniter forms, had one or multiple uses. Members *Tahu , Uniter of Fire - with the ability to control fire and heat resistance *Kopaka , Uniter of Ice - with a freezing touch ability and cold resistance *Gali, Uniter of Water - with the ability to control water and swim at high speeds *Pohatu, Uniter of Stone - with the ability to break rocks and super-strength *Lewa , Uniter of Jungle - with the ability to cummune with plants and wind *Onua , Uniter of Earth - with night vision and the ability to cause earthquakes History Arrival of the Toa The Toa were originally awoken by the Protectors, 1000 years after the events of the Battle of the Mask Makers because of the return of an evil prescence, in the form of Skull Spiders. Their purpose was to rid Okoto of Makuta 's darkness. When the time came, they crashed onto Okoto. The Toa didn't remember anything about who they were, or what their past was. The current Protectors mentored them and journeyed with them to find their original Golden Masks of Power. They appear to have descended from six elementally coloured planets shown in the Prophecy of Heroes cave glyphs. Battle for the Ancient City After finding their Golden Masks, the Protectors left them, with trust that they would awaken the ancient Mask Maker Ekimu, and claim the Mask of Creation. And at the entrance of the Ancient City of the Mask Makers is where these six elemental heroes met. Though it was a bit of a rocky start, with a tiff between Tahu and Kopaka. However, they quickly learned to work together after the first Makuta's skull minion, the Lord of Skull Spiders, battled them. In the Ancient City, they battled many members of Makuta's Skull Army, with every other battle having a Golden Mask stolen, except with the Skull Warriors at the city gate. When awakened Ekimu, it was presumed to be too late, with Kulta having already claimed the mask they seeked. Luckily, though, he was defeated with the Mask Maker's help. Uniting with the Creatures After the defeat of the Skull Army, rebuilding of the Ancient City began, and Ekimu took his time to craft new armor for the Toa, giving them the title "Uniter". During this time, though, Makuta used his new minion, Umarak, to seek for his old mask of control. The only way for the Toa to defeat Umarak would be to unite with the elemental creatures, the Toas' new allies. Each Toa had a quest to find their Elemental Creature and their Golden Mask of Unity. The Creatures were hesitant to accept the Toa's request, though, due to their lack of unity in themselves. After accepting them as equals were they able to unite. Then, they would head to the Labyrinth of Control and claim the Mask of Control. However, due to Pohatu's stubbornness, Umarak was able to claim the mask, and put it on himself. The Shadow Horde This mask gave Umarak the advantage to unleash The Shadow Horde of Elemental Beasts to cause havoc in the Ancient City. The intentions of this however, where to distract the Toa from their real quest of unlocking their full powers, and defeating Umarak from finding the shards of the Mask of Ultimate Power. With Ekimu using his elemental powers to upgrade himself, he and the Toa fought along side each other to stop Umarak. However, when encountering him, it was too late, and much more of a challenge them they had thought. Umarak had all of the pieces, and Gali found her way into the Shadow Realm when trying to collect the mask from him. While in the Shadow Realm, Gali saw the Prophecy, and finally realized what Ekimu had been trying to communicate with them. She found her way out, and just as Makuta began to escape, the Toa used all of their Elemental Powers to defeat him, and made their way back to the stars. Category:Heroes